


the little things add up ( they really do. )

by theimmoralareimmortal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, aaaahhh that's all i've got, first I love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/pseuds/theimmoralareimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love is a ripple, it’s an effect caused by a series of events that slowly and steadily build their mark onto our hearts and memories.” from wnq-writers.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little things add up ( they really do. )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murderspice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspice/gifts).



“Love is a ripple, it’s an effect caused by a series of events that slowly and steadily build their mark onto our hearts and memories.” from wnq-writers.tumblr.com

* * *

 

Jon’s helplessly in love with Ryan, almost every one of the guys knows that. It’s pretty apparent too, whenever they see them together, that is.

Jon always finds a spot to sit on his lap and Ryan wraps his arms around him, pulls him close. In return, he snuggles up against him and turns to press kisses all over wherever he can reach, he’s lovestruck.

He found that he really, truly loved Ryan in four days out of a week.

On Monday, they had a full night to themselves. They spent it watching old movies and reciting lines from plays and musicals while they cooked dinner together. Jon sat on the counter, feet kicking back and forth idly as Ryan slipped the pan into the oven, not noticing when he had closed the door and stood in front of him until he felt a kiss to the apple of his cheek. “You’re such a kid, you know that?” “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

He did, didn’t he?

Tuesday came along and Jon went the whole day and most of the night without seeing Ryan, which sucked, but happened often. He was already in bed by the time he heard the door open, huddled up under two or three blankets because goddamn, it’s cold. Ryan walks in the room and lets a small laugh pass as he looks over the lump under the blankets while he shed his jacket. “Need some help warming up, babe?”

A noncommittal groan sounds and Jon moves around to hold the blankets up for Ryan to get underneath, cuddling up to his side almost instantly when he does. “You’ve always got a place in my bed, Ry.” It sounds more like mumbling, but what do you expect when Jon’s face is smushed against his chest?

Wednesday came along and Jon didn’t get to see Ryan at all. He wallows around in his overnight clothes until he can get enough ideas to write his report for Friday, sketching and doodling in a few of his notebooks to pass the time afterwards. He’s not the greatest with drawing profiles, but he attempts, and doesn’t completely fail at it. He’s too proud to not colour it in with his stash of coloured pencils, so he spends an hour or so finding the perfect tones and even a light gradient for the background of it when he realises that he has more time. It’s when he’s looking down at that sketch that he realises he’s smitten. Ryan’s stole his heart and Jon doesn’t even want it back from him.

Thursday is boring, but Ryan lights it up when he walks in the door with a smile and a kiss for Jon. It’s late, an hour or two before Jon usually likes to go to sleep for the night. They spend their time in bed, of course, they have yet to share an intimate moment in a little while and it can get to be annoying at times. That time is spent cooing and whispering those sweet nothings that they seem to be known for sharing, kisses exchanged for smiles and warming cuddles. Jon’s head rests against the crook of Ryan’s neck while Ryan has his arms around him, tapping his fingertips against his hip to the tune of some song he can’t remember the name of. “I love you, Ryan.”

The tapping stops and Jon quickly thinks about faking sleep, he could easily blame it on talking while asleep. But he hears a happy little hum from the other and an even happier return of the words. “I love you too, Jon. Now, get to sleep, you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

 

Jon notices that it’s the little things that build up to it. Love. It’s not spontaneous like some people seem to think. Love takes a while, it festers in your heart and your brain and most importantly, your soul, until you think you’re ready for it.


End file.
